scp_containment_is_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-005-C-H
SCP-005-C-H Class: EUCLID Special Containment Procedures All SCP-005-C-H are now to be put under SCP-005-H's command in Hanger ## at Site 005. No personnel is to be within 150 hooves of this hanger without permission from the site manageress. All SCP-005-C-H that have been given D-Class duties will be wearing a green jumpsuit with "SCP-005-C-H-D" on the back. SCP-005-C-H-D are to be picked up by MV-22 'Osprey' to Site 30. They are under NO circumstances to be taken to any other Foundation site. Description Changelings are the minions of their leader Queen Chrysalis (human). They have a human-like appearance along with insect features. They change their appearance to match that of ponies/humans. They have sheer insect-like wings, fangs, horns used for magic, and holes in their legs. Feeding Habits They will feed any love emotion in a radius of 150 feet from SCP-005-C-H. Addendum We have found that SCP-005-C bug spray has no effect on SCP-005-C-H but traditional projectile methods still work though but they'll be a bit more "holy" after termination - Dr Sparkle. Oh for Celestia's sake, no puns in addenda! what have you been told about that! - ''"Pony Dragon" ''Dr. Malikov has put forth a request for use of SCP-005-C-H instances as a replacement for D-Class subjects. : "This is beneficial to keep their numbers down." - Dr. Malikov - Site-30 "Pony Dragon" 's response to Dr. Malikov's request Would you like to put 'your' children in D-class? Why am I asking this? Well, SCP-005-C-H is technically SCP-005-H's children. How would you feel is your children were used in experiments without your permission? Have you got any sense of moral standards? Yes they are a humanoid form of SCP-005-C and classed as "pests" but still feels "wrong" to use them as D-class. I could have a word with SCP-005-H and see what she says. ''Result of Discussion with SCP-005-H'' with Pony Dragon See document [RETRACTED] Post-Read "I would like to point out that the interview between you and SCP-005-H was a complete '''waist' of our time and possibly your time as well. '' Now look, I know you lot are 'all soft' and whatever over there but here getting friendly with an SCP can demote you. Be aware of what the REDACTED your doing next time and don't waste mine." '' ''Dr. Malikov - Site-30 Post Read Read I didn't think that interview wasn't a complete '''waist' of time.'' She seems determined to stick to our agreement and has been very co-op with it. - Pony Dragon Reply "Very well then, as I said before it's wasting my time. Just bear in mind though she could just be manipulating you all so keep your guards up." Dr. Malikov - Site-30 ''Reply reply ''"We have been working with SCP-005 and SCP-005-H for ## years. We know all her tricks. Anyway all site 005 personel has been 'programed' not to feel any love near her hanger or the 'N0-L0V3' containment zone." - Site 005 mangeress "All SCP-005-C-H-D will be injected with bio markers before being loaded for transport." - Pony Dragon Category:SCP Category:Numbered SCP Category:EUCLID Category:Shapeshifter Category:Human